Peace
by WaddlesThePenguin
Summary: Dynos is a Redguard spellsword and the Dragonborn. After slaying Alduin, he returns home. However, the Civil War still rages on. All he wants is peace, but will the Imperials provide this? Or will he fall on the battlefield? Rated T because it's Skyrim. SPOILERS! Beta-read by Somepersonoutthere.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This fic is about my Skyrim character, a Redguard spellsword, who joins the Legion after defeating Alduin. He's called Dynos (pronounced 'Dih-noss' not 'Die-noss' like hypnosis. The y makes the 'ih' sound), not my Skyrim file's name because that's ****_my_**** name. Anyways, now I've stopped babbling I can get on to something more important. I write on flashes of inspiration, so I don't have a writing schedule and I have many fics on the go. This means you can't expect me to update monthly. I need an idea in my head before I can write. Sorry.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**1. Alduin destroyed.**

"LOK... VAH KOOR!" Dynos shouted. Alduin's evil mist parted. Dynos, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye and Felldir the Old stood close by, waiting for Alduin to rear his ugly head.  
"VEN MUL RIIK!" The dragon shouted in the distance.  
"Again!" Gormlaith yelled. The four Thu'um masters combined their voices again and shouted the words to Clear Skies.  
"_LOK... VAH KOOR!_" The mist dispersed.  
"_VEN MUL RIIK!_" Alduin shouted. The mist returned.  
"Does his strength have no end?" Hakon said despairingly.  
"Stand fast, brother!" Gormlaith encouraged.  
"Gormlaith is right, Hakon. His strength is failing!" Dynos added. They drew into their souls for their third attempt at revealing the World-Eater.  
"_**LOK... VAH**_**_ KOOR_****!**" They yelled fiercely. The ground of Sovngarde rumbled and a fierce roar reverberated through the air. A black shape soared into the sky, heading towards the Hall of Valor.

Alduin.

He came into full view within seconds. His red eyes blazed with rage. A green light appeared in Dynos' spell hand, his left. It was rally, a courage spell. He shot one at each Hero of Sovngarde. It exploded peacefully on contact and filled them with strength. He then cast ironflesh on himself and a destruction spell replaced it, ice storm. He looked at his sword, Dragonbane. It was enchanted to harm dragons more than usual. He only used it against dragons and used his elven sword, Vuryol **(A.N: Rough dragon language for 'Valorfire'... I think)** otherwise. Alduin came within shouting-distance and Dynos drew upon the shout capable of crippling a dragon.  
"JOOR... ZAH FRUL!" He yelled. It hit and Alduin was covered in blue light. He landed and roared in frustration.

"Alduin, you die today!" Dynos yelled angrily. He began slashing violently at the great black beast with his sword. He jumped back as Alduin snapped at him and sent an ice storm rolling through his head. He roared and shook his head. Dynos joined Felldir who was slashing at the dragon's left flank. Hakon was on the right and Gormlaith was trying to shoot arrows into the dragon's mouth. The blue light around Alduin started to fade. If it disappeared he would no longer be grounded.

"JOOR... ZAH FRUL!" Dynos shouted, keeping him grounded. He stepped back and started shooting with his elven bow. Alduin turned towards him, his head pointing directly forward. Dynos saw his chance and took it. He leapt up nimbly onto the dragon's head and ran along his spine. Dragon bane traced a thin but painful line along Alduin's back as it's wielder ran towards where his heart was. Dynos slashed an angry 'X' shaped cut, making Alduin shriek with pain. Dynos knew the dragon's pulsing, corrupted heart was mere inches away from that X. He plunged it into the centre of the cut where the two lines crossed. The magic of the sword seeped into Alduin's very bones and he roared in agony. Dynos pulled the sword out and the World-Eater's blood - a tar-like substance - came spurting out.

The Dragonborn jumped off gracefully as Alduin's skin exploded His blood stuck to his skeleton and he writhed. It was quite terrifying to watch. Finally he exploded. The mist lifted from Sovngarde, revealing the lush paradise. It was not scary, which had been Dynos' opinion when seeing it covered in mist. The sight of this picturesque landscape burned into his memories. Tsun approached him.

"Well done, Dragonborn. You have won a mighty victory today! You are no Nord, but when you die there will be a seat for you in the Hall of Valor. I suppose you are anxious to return to Nirn?"  
"Yes." Dynos replied. Sovngarde was beautiful, but it was not home. He was away from his wife and children.  
"Then let me return you. And take with you a boon from Shor. Use this shout to summon a Hero of Sovngarde." Three words of power burned into Dynos' mind as the giant shouted him home.

* * *

He appeared on the Throat of the World. Dragons roared and flew away. He briefly conversed with Odahviing and Paarthurnax and stood on the edge of the mountain. He drew upon a shout that would protect him, Become Ethereal.  
"FIEM... ZII GRON!" He shouted and jumped deftly down the mountain. He continued doing this until he reached the bottom near Whiterun. He was greeted at the city gates by the citizens of Whiterun, including Jarl Balgruuf. Also there was his companion, Mjoll the Lioness. He celebrated in Dragonsreach that night and slept at the castle too. When he awoke, Delphine, Esbern and the other members of the Blades, Sven, Jordis and Marcurio were at the city gates. They insisted on taking him to each Hold where he celebrated at the Jarl's longhouse or palace and slept there in a spare chamber also. He was in such a good mood that, when he visited Windhelm (as the third Hold he visited), he didn't even mind Jarl Ulfric trying to twist his arm and get him to join his rebellion. After all other eight holds, he departed Markarth (the eighth Hold he visited) towards his home, Solitude.

At Katla's farm, he turned to the Blades accompanying him.  
"Thank you for guiding me towards my destiny. As thanks I would like to return something with history added to it." He brought out the sword that killed Alduin.  
"Dragonbane. Fashioned in the style of a blade's sword and enchanted with the magic to slay a dragon. Wielded by the Dragonborn to slay Alduin. Delphine, display it or wield it, but thank you." Grandmaster Delphine took the sword, thanked Dynos and departed with her comrades. Dynos and Mjoll walked up the path to his hometown. He had come a long way from waking up in Helgen about to be executed for a crime he didn't commit. At the gates was the entire city, and in front of them all was his wife Lydia and his children, Runa and Sofie.  
"Papa!" They yelled and rushed forwards to hug their father. He bent down and embraced them both. Lydia approached him and hugged him also, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
"Hello, my love." Lydia said.  
"It is over." He replied and hugged his family once again. He approached the crowd he was proud to call neighbours and friends and the family pet, Vigilance, burst through the crowd and tackled Dynos, covering him in 'kisses'. Once he had wrestled the dog off, he approached Elisif his Jarl. As Thane of Solitude he had been granted Proudspire Manor, the most expensive house in Solitude. He had something to say to his Jarl.  
"My lady, I saw your husband in Sovngarde. He is well but he misses you."  
"Thank you, my friend." She replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"I trust that the Civil War has not progressed while I have been gone?" He asked, quieter this time.  
"No. The truce was sound." She confirmed. Riften had been exchanged for Markarth. Thongvor Silver-Blood - a strong Stormcloak supporter - had risen to Jarlship in Markarth and Maven Black-Briar - an Imperial supporter but not a woman Dynos trusted - was the current Jarl of Riften. Dynos nodded and the crowd went back inside the city walls to celebrate.

The Blue Palace had rung with cheer and merriment at the celebrations and Dynos had seen a performance from the whole Bards College. They had sang a song about the Dragonborn defeating Alduin called 'Tale of Tongues'. Dynos had enjoyed it, but he was ready for home. He and his family left early to return to Proudspire.

Everything was like how it had been when Dynos left. There was food cooking on the fireplace. Various weapons were displayed as mementos of important times for Dynos in Skyrim like the weapon he used to escape Helgen (an imperial sword). Dynos told a child-friendly version of how he defeated Alduin to the children. Then when they went to bed, he told Lydia the real story.  
"It sounds like you've been through a lot. You need sleep." They went upstairs and got into bed.

"What will you do now? Will you stay with us or carry on adventuring?" Lydia asked as they lay in bed.  
"Neither."  
"Then what?" Dynos sat up.  
"There is a Civil War plaguing the Province. Each side has flaws. The Stormcloaks are racist but the Imperials would outlaw a God that I can prove real. Talos was not in Sovngarde. The Imperials may appear as Thalmor puppets to Ulfric, but they are trying to make peace with the Thalmor. Peace is something I want, for Tamriel _an__d_ Skyrim."  
"So?" Lydia asked, confused.  
"I want to join the Imperial Legion."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! This is a nice break for me since my other main Skyrim fics are on the Stormcloak side, a side I don't support. I'm not following my file to the letter but I'm using the traits of my character: high one-handed level, adept-ish level at magic (so far), pretty decent at sneak. Please review! I don't work without them!  
Bye!**


End file.
